Zamasu Revived?! The Curtain Rises on the Universal Conflict Arc!
！？ ！ |Rōmaji title = Zamasu ga fukkatsu!? Uchū sōran-hen kaimaku! |Series = SDBH |Saga = Universal Conflict Saga |Manga = Universal Conflict |Number = 7 |Airdate = January 10, 2019 |Previous = I'll Settle This!! Into Operation! Ultra Instinct! |Next = The Ultimate, Worst Warrior Invades! Universe 6 Demolished! }} ！？ ！|Zamasu ga fukkatsu!? Uchū sōran-hen kaimaku!}} is the seventh episode of Super Dragon Ball Heroes. Summary Having teleported away from the Prison Planet and to the safety of Beerus' Planet, Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta say their farewells and return to their own world. Just then Fuwa, the Supreme Kai of Universe 6 appears proclaiming an emergency. Fuwa explains that a mysterious enemy has shown up and caused a war in his universe. When Vegeta asks about their God of Destruction, Fuwa tells him that he tried contacting Champa followed by the other Gods of Destruction but has been unable to get in touch. Vegeta declares that he will deal with their enemies as he is ready to rampage. Meanwhile on Sadala, Hit and the Saiyans Cabba, Kale and Caulifla battle the twins Oren and Kamin but prove to be at a disadvantage. When the twins switch opponents, Kamin quickly knocks Kale to the ground and calls her weak. Hit attempts to use the Time Skip on Oren only for the technique to fail due to his opponent having information on the attack from beforehand. The Universe 6 warriors though are able to turn the tide of battle briefly but for naught as all the damage done to the twins is instantly undone. Oren and Kamin launch themselves forward and using a special technique knock both Hit and Kale crashing towards the floor. They fire a Ki Blast towards the injured pair but it is intercepted by the sudden arrival of Vegeta and Future Trunks who transform into Super Saiyans as they prepare to fight. Elsewhere, another mysterious being named Hearts watches the ongoing battle through a display cube from afar and says that they weren't planning on dealing with those from Universe 7 at this time. Just then Fused Zamasu appears from the shadows. Hearts tells him to be patient as they must wait until after Zeno has been defeated. Back at the battlefield, the twins say that it is time for them to do their "thing" while Vegeta wonders what they are about to do. Major Events *The twins Oren and Kamin battle Hit, Kale, Caulifla and Cabba. *Vegeta and Future Trunks head to Universe 6 to assist the warriors of Universe 6. Battles *Hit vs. Kamin *Caulifla (Super Saiyan) and Kale (Super Saiyan C-type) vs. Oren *Hit vs. Oren *Caulifla (Super Saiyan) and Kale (Super Saiyan C-type) vs. Kamin *Vegeta (Super Saiyan) and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Oren and Kamin Appearances Characters Locations *Universe 7 **Beerus' Planet *Universe 6 **Sadala Objects *Future Trunks' sword Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan C-type *Super Saiyan Rosé Differences from the Manga and Video Game *Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta leaving happens off-screen in the game and manga. *The anime and manga omit the Core Area Warriors traveling to Beerus' Planet to taunt Vegeta and Future Trunks, which was what gave Kamin and Oren the idea to attack Universe 6. *Fuwa doesn't appear in the game as his role in transporting Vegeta and Future Trunks to Universe 6 was taken by Shin. *Caulifla and Kale were taken over by Kamin and Oren in the manga, along with Cabba and every other Saiyan in Universe 6 in the game. *Hit only fights Kamin and Oren in the anime, as he instead fights Fused Zamasu in the game and manga. Trivia *This marks the first time that Vegeta has visited Planet Sadala after having requested a visit to Cabba back during the Tournament of Destroyers in Dragon Ball Super. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 7 (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Misión del universo) fr:Mission de l'Univers épisode 007 pt-br:Zamasu revivido!? Começa a Saga Conflito Universal! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Heroes episodes Category:Universal Conflict Saga Category:Dragon Ball Heroes